


Before I Bend

by Eve_LaBlanche



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Choking, Degradation, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Ionia - Freeform, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Order of Shadows, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_LaBlanche/pseuds/Eve_LaBlanche
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt, Akali wakes up in restraints, at the mercy of the very man she was supposed to kill. Though, it's clear that the Order's most renowned student as other plans for her. Plans that, in her mind, are far worse than death.
Relationships: Akali/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Before I Bend

**Author's Note:**

> **Heads up!** This work will contain the following:
> 
> -Explicit sexual content  
> -Non-consensual sex/rape  
> -Light BDSM/sexual violence
> 
> If you don not feel comfortable reading such material, I recommend not reading this work!

_As much as I deign to admit it, I’m impressed._

I see nothing. Feel nothing. No pain, pleasure, or anything in between. Not even my own skin. A deep, endless black, without a form in sight. All that exists is a voice I’ve never heard before—deep, shrill, barely enough to be human.

_You hardly broke a sweat. And your prey barely had the chance to fight back._

Then another voice. This one, all too familiar.

“What a fool. She isn’t half the assassin she claims to be. Or maybe she is...and I’m just that much better.”

 **_We’re_ ** _just that much better._

“Fine. If that helps you sleep at night.”

_What are you planning to do with her if you haven’t already killed her?_

“I’m sure Master would want to have a round with her.”

It’s him. I know it’s him. He’s so smug—even his _breathing_ makes my blood boil. I try to strike the darkness, looking for a target—nothing but darkness and voices. My spirit, if it’s possible to feel those, is clawing its way out of whatever shackles are holding it. Nothing is real, other than the voices, in front of me, just out of reach. Then, suddenly, I can’t breathe. Something soft but lethal pinches my windpipe, the only thing I can feel in my whole body. Then my starving lungs, and the throbbing heart between them. Everything feels tight, but my head feels loose, a canteen with water pouring out. Then the pain—everything hurts. Needles in my arms, hammers to my ribs, the lick of whips across my back.

 _She stirs,_ says the voice.

“Yes. It would appear our prize is beginning to come to her senses.”

 _What’s left of them, perhaps_ — _hey, what are you doing?_

“Easy, Rhaast. I’m doing this one on my own. Feel free to watch.”

_I’m a weapon with an eye! What else am I supposed to do?_

“As much as I _love_ your commentary, just zip it for once.”

_Fine. Next one is mine, then._

“Deal.”

The pain plateaus, and my being sinks back into the home of my body. Air rushes into my lungs. I’m in a chair, my feet, on solid ground. The air smells faintly of smoke and pine trees.

Footsteps draw closer, and my eyes flutter open. The room is lit dim, by a single candle somewhere out of my sight. I can’t make out the room around me other than shapes, and a shadowy figure drawing closer, though I know who it is without even seeing his face.

“You were out for a while. I was afraid you’d die before I got to have fun with you.”

I snarl a muffled snarl. My breath is hot against my mask that—surprisingly—is still on my face. I can feel all the cloth on my skin, but my weapons are gone. Takes me only a second to realize it. I try to rise, but the velvety rope on my ankles and around my waist keeps me tight against the chair. My hands are behind my back, also tied. And no simple knot either.

“Don’t try to resist…” Before long, I see his stupid, haughty face. The little smirk and the dimple on his right side. And those eyes—those deranged, psychotic eyes. One of them isn’t even human, whatever it is. He’s looking me up and down like I’m a painting pinned to the wall, admiring me like a prize. “I promise it won’t end well for you.”

My voice breaks in the middle of my word as I utter it. “Bastard.” 

“Look who’s trying to be tough.” He waves his hands in front of me, dangling something from his fingertips. “Not so tough without this, huh?”

I keep my eyes on him, glaring. “I don’t need my kunai to be tough.”

“You were hardly a worthy opponent even with them.”

I grit my teeth behind my mask. My patience is running out. Death would be better than hearing him talk. “What do you want with me? If Zed sent you here to kill me, get it over with. I’m not afraid to die. He want me to tell you about Shen? Or the Kinkou? Don’t bother. I’ll break before I bend to someone like you.”

At those last words, the madness in his eyes multiplies by tenfold. He comes closer—as my eyes adjust, his whole body comes into candlelit view. Doesn’t look too bad, if I ignore the inhuman flesh creeping up his left arm. That creepy hand reaches for my face—I make it a point not to move. Just stare back, unmoved and unfazed. The other holds my kunai and presses it flush against the top of my cheek. The cold steel makes my skin prickle. “Careful. I might just hold you to that.” In one fluid motion, he slices away the cotton around my lips. I don’t even flinch. It brushes my leg as it floats to the floor. “Oh...you’d look so much prettier if you smiled for me, darling.”

“Pfft.” I spit in his face. “You’re disgusting.”

Wiping the spit from his brow, he guides the kunai to my bottom lip, the tip one flick of the wrist away from cutting one of my teeth in half. He tilts my head up; he towers over me. No doubt he gets a rush having me beneath him like this. These guys are all the same. Still, I don’t have a clue what he actually wants with me. If he wanted to kill me, I wouldn’tve woken up. And if he wants information, well...he’s clearly not trying hard enough.

“Tell me what you want, you little freak. Go ahead and kill me. I know that’s what you really want.”

“Not quite. What I want...hmm...let’s call it...an experiment. No. A game.” He brings the kunai from my lips down to my neck, over my carotid artery just a moment before hovering right beneath my collarbone. It glides through the fabric of my shirt without a sound. It splits right down the middle. The cool air sweeps past my nipples while my top flutters to the ground. I swear, I’ll wipe that smug little smile off his stupid face whenever I get the chance. As soon as his hands make a move for me, I resist. I squirm on my restraints—but as soon as I do, something around my neck tightens. I can’t breathe. I struggle. But the more I struggle, the tighter and tighter it gets. My stare falters. My eyes go wide.

“I warned you...Zed taught me this trick years ago,” Kayn whispers in my ear. “Go on, squirm. Deny me as you wish. But—” He yanks the rope hard, and it squeezes whatever air was left in my throat right out. “What’s more important? Your pride? Or your breath?”

I’m shouting curses, but they all come out as muffled little whines while the rope strangles me alive. I try to relax—I try not to pull, and as soon as I do, the pressure eases. As my arms go limp, the oxygen rushes back to my lungs, and I gulp it down as quick as I can. My face is bright red—I feel a tear seeping out from one of my eyes.

“Good...now isn’t that better? Just relax…”

He drops the kunai to free up both his hands. As soon as he fixes on my chest, the tent in his pants goes up right before my eyes. He reaches for me, but I can’t resist him. I can’t push him away. I can’t even squirm away from him. Not without slowly suffocating myself. I let him take my breasts in his hands.

_I let him. Gods._

He squeezes me, gentle at first, and when being gentle wasn’t enough, squeezes harder. “Look at you,” he says, and I can practically hear him salivating through his words. He strokes my nipples with his thumbs, and they get hard in a matter of seconds. It’s a real battle to keep my mouth shut. I feel every little flick of his fingertips down in my stomach.

I’ve never felt so...so _powerless_ in my life. And I don’t know what’s worse...letting him touch me like his plaything...or begging him to stop. And that’s just what he wants. Ionia’s best, pleading for mercy. Fuck that. 

One hand slides up my robes. It feels so rough against me, like gravel on silk. Nobody’s touched me like this before. My body breaks out in goosebumps. He won’t stop—I pull on the rope, which does nothing but choke me all over again. 

“You like this,” he says, half a question, half a statement.

“You—” I try to relax to get my words out. “You wish...I won’t—”

“Won’t what? Let me defile you?” His finger reaches my pussy—that first touch sending a jolt up my body, down to the tips of my fingers. “Try and stop me, darling.” He runs across my labia a few times—I squirm, and he stops suddenly. At some point, I shut my eyes, and when I open them, his fingers are right there in front of me, dripping with my own fluid, betraying whatever sense of decency I had in me. 

He stands in front of me, chin high, proud of himself, and begins to strip. Pulling the drawstring on his trousers, letting them drop to the floor.

“See something you like?”

“Shut up.” My eyes dart away.

“Oh... _Akali._ ”

My name...his voice in a whisper, laced with satisfaction, like the sigh after that first sip of water after days of thirst. I feel my stomach drop, the breath sucked straight from my lips. It’s disgusting—and yet…it felt good. Good enough that I want him…to touch me again. To say my name…gods. He’s as hot as he is crazy...I want him as much as I despise him.

The worst part? _He knows it._

His fingers trail along my chin. He stands over me, cloaking me in his shadow’s embrace. He’s close enough that all I can breathe in his scent, the head just inches away from my face—

“Open your pretty little mouth for me.”

I gaze up at him, eyes half closed, squinting with disgust. I let my lips part for him—there’s nothing more I can do. His cock brushes my lip, swaying from side to side. His hand cups my cheek, thumb tracing circles on my skin. And I lay still—I can’t fight him. Even if I wanted to.

My lips circle around his tip. I taste his flesh, warm on my tongue. His grip strengthens—he shoves it further in my mouth, without any resistance from my salivating mouth. My head tilts back, and I stare at him in his hungry, smug, crazy eyes. Whether it’s the candles or just his sick pleasure, there’s a flame dancing in their reflection. “You’re a natural…like the Gods put you here just to take my cock.” He hits the back of my throat and my fists clench by my side. I suckle, gentle, his flesh slipping past the walls of my cheeks. He twitches—getting even harder in my mouth.

“And you look gorgeous with tears in your eyes.”

My fists go for him on instinct, and the rope closes around my neck. I panic, ease up, mewing under my breath.

“Aww, didn’t like that, hmm? Don’t like being my little slut?”

He doesn’t let me answer. He just pushes in further still, tilting my head up so he can explore me further. I’m gagging, and my whole body lurches forward, and that tender moan he lets out reminds me: he’s enjoying every second of this. He gets off to seeing me so helpless. Even if I don’t resist, I can’t breathe, and any time I try, all I taste his cock. I feel like I’m drowning. Like I’m going under all over again.

At the last second, he pulls out. Everything is dripping—my lips, my eyes, my—

“Heh. Looks like I was wrong. You really were enjoying this.”

“No—”

He looks me over, like he doesn’t believe me—of course I want him...and he knows exactly what makes me tick.

“How long are you going to lie to yourself? Willing or not...I’ll have my way with you. Promise...it’ll feel better if you give in.”

“Just…” My fists clench. “Just get it over with,” I snarl, and his fingers wrap around my jaw so tight I'm afraid he'll break me. I let out a small whine

“Easy now. Watch your tone. Who’s in control here, hmm?” He flashes that smile. “With a figure like yours, it’s a tough contest…Gods...the things I want to do to that body…”

His hand trails down, past my breasts this time. My hips fill the palms of his hands, and he doesn’t wait to feel me up as he pleases. He’s kissing me rough on my mouth when his cock rubs against my thigh, and the rush hits us both at the same time. We both shake in anticipation, electric down my back and up through the tips of my fingers.

I pull up on the restraints, which yanks me back down from the clouds. I resisted the ropes’ grasp, only this time, I wasn’t resisting him. I wanted his hair in my hands, his sweat all over my skin. Whatever he said is getting into my head...he’s going to do it to me anyway. I can’t deny what I feel...what I desire…

He pulls away, head turned to the side. “Will you resist, Akali?”

I say nothing. I’m staring back at him, mouth hanging open. I can’t tell what’s heavier—my breath, or my eyes. And the way he’s staring at me...I feel like my heartbeat is going to rip me apart at the seams. His initial silence fades away into pure lust. My palms open and lay limp, announcing my resignation.

“That’s a good little slut.” He clamps a hand on my shoulder, leaning in. I close my eyes—he presses against my clit. My breath hitches, but I let go. I lay still. I let him in.

The sensation burns at first. I stretch around the tip of his head and I tighten without trying. I whine, and he quickly smothers my mouth with his fingertips. 

“ _Hush…_ ”

He pushes in further. I’m so wet that it doesn’t matter that I resist. The friction sends a rush through me, stronger than whatever pain I felt. He groans, and the sound of his voice makes me quiver. I did this to him. I’m the one sating his carnal, primal urges. I’m making his entire body rock with desire. This feeling is intoxicating, this backwards feeling of holding power over him, even here.

 _Don’t stop._ I mouth the words against the palm of his hand, and he seems to understand. He stays slow at first, my mercy for complying...so I like to think...slow enough for the pain to fade, and the sensations to overwhelm my senses. Each thrust pushes deeper, stimulating nerves I didn’t even know I have, making me feel better and better. He lets go of my mouth to clutch my hair, ripping out the ribbon that held it in place. I’m not whining anymore—no, I’m moaning, begging, crying out.

“ _Yes—Gods—Kayn..~_ ”

And as soon as his name escapes my lips, he stops, yanks my hair back, and his face flush against mine. His labored breathing is hot on my face—even that makes me want him even more.

“You’re nothing...a little whore—you will call me _Master_. Understand?”

“Yes, Master…” I don’t hesitate. It wounds me to say it, but right now I don’t care. I’d do anything for that rush. Anything...

Like some maniac, he laughs a proud, dark laugh. Grappling my hair like reigns, he thrusts into me harder, pressing, slamming into my walls. What would’ve hurt me so bad minutes ago now makes me feel better than I’ve ever felt in my life...the harder he goes, the harder I want it. My throat is already sore from the moaning. If I broke free, I wouldn’t even dare run away. I’d put my body right on his, let him throw me on the floor and fuck me like an animal. I’d dig my nails into his back and weave my hands in his wavy hair. It’s killing me...killing me that I can’t just take him and touch him as I want. I’d do anything for it.

“Master Kayn…”

“Akali.”

“Master, please—untie me…”

My request stops him dead in his tracks, cock still buried inside me. “Oh? And why would I do that? Can my little whore take it no longer?”

What am I saying? What’s wrong with me? What is he doing to me? It’s like I don’t even have a mind of my own anymore...I just can’t resist him...even if I wanted to, I can’t. I’m looking up at him through my eyelashes.

“I want to touch you, Master..~” I draw out the last word as long as I can, and he looks at me, hungrier than ever.

“Here I thought you’d put up a fight...heh, I knew I saw it in you...” He holds my cheeks in his hands and rubs me with his thumbs. He whispers against my lips: “A beautiful...fierce...submissive girl…fighting to get out.”

My stomach flutters. I try to press my lips against his, but he pulls his head away. 

“Beg me.”

My face is hot—I hope he can’t see it. I hiss out, “Please, Master, let me touch you.”

“Louder.”

“Master…”

“Louder.”

And like some lost child, I do just as he orders me. “Please, Master!”

I’m hopeless. I’m disgusting...pleading for a stranger’s cock...pleading to put my hands on him. And he stares at me, victorious. I can’t tell if I want to punch him for it, or fuck his brains out. Or both.

He reaches down for the ropes behind my back—he’s breathing heavy, and I can feel his fingers trembling while he undoes the knots. I’m soaking myself just thinking about what comes next. Ropes fall to the floor, first freeing my legs, then my neck, and my arms. All that’s left are my wrists, and he tugs

“Don’t think about running away,” he says. “Not that it matters...soon as night comes around, you’ll come crawling back to me. Isn’t that right?”

He knows what he’s doing to me, how he’s breaking me. But it’s too late now. Too late to redeem myself, now that he’s staring me down, drunk on his own power, cock buried inside me. _And I can’t get enough._

“Isn’t that right, Akali?”

“Yes, Master.”

He kisses me on the lips while the rope slips off my hands. He’s no less hungry than before, and with my newly-acquired freedom, I satisfy him. I lean into his kiss. My hands go into his hair and pull tight. His tongue laps the walls of my cheeks, beckoning me closer. My body presses against him, his chest and arms hot to the touch. 

I try to stand, and within seconds, he throws me down to the floor. Like some defeated training dummy, I fall to the ground. I’m lying face up at him, and he’s standing above me, throbbing, his chest rising and falling with each hungry breath. He goes down on me, between my legs. The way he’s staring at me, that crazy in his eyes that I always saw, it’s infecting me. It used to send a shiver up my spine, but now—Gods, that look alone turns me on more than ever before.

As if reading my mind, he grabs my thighs and spreads me apart. I clutch his arms. In his muscles I can feel it, years of training—as if I didn’t feel it between my legs before. He lines up again, teasing me with just the tip of his cock, and my strained panting is begging enough for him to give me what I crave. And I thought I was in heaven before. He thrusts harder and harder, pounding that one spot that floods every nerve in my body with endorphins. Any coherent words I try to say are lost with every thrust. I can’t tell if I’m moaning or crying, and I don’t even care. Push me further...break me in...just like this...

I feel like I’m at my limit every time, but he keeps on taking me higher. I keep getting lost again and again in the lust. He kisses greedily all over my face. My nipples perk up as his skin brushes past them. Soon he makes his way up to my ear and clamps down. I can hear and feel every breath like hot steam. The pleasure, the pain, the heat...it’s overwhelming. Gods...I can’t hold on if he keeps going like this...

“ _You live for this...Go on…_ ” His voice echoes. It’s like he can see through my mind, like his every word mixes with the thoughts in my head. His voice and his body become my whole world, and everything’s fading to black... _Kill the mind...Build the mind...Free the mind…_

I can’t hold on...Master...you’re breaking me...

_Let go, Akali. Free the mind...Come for your Master…_

Master...

_Yes...yes..! You’re mine._

Fuck~! Master...I’m—fuck—!

…

We reach our peak together. My world goes blank while the dopamine pulses through me. His seed shoots into me and fills me to the brim. Nothing ever felt so good in my life. Nobody’s made me feel like this…

I look up. He has that same sexy, crazy, deranged, smile, his whole body heaving back and forth with euphoric breaths. He pulls out of me to get to his knees. It’s a nice view...the candles casting shadows across his bare muscles and half-erect cock.

He keeps watching me, not saying a word, chuckling as he breathes out. I don’t have to even ask. I know exactly what he’s laughing about.

How he caught the best assassin in Ionia...seduced her...turned her into his little doll. I want to be mad—I want to fight back—but I feel so damn good...how could I give this up?

He glides a finger across my shuddering thighs and slit and brings it up to my face. It’s covered in both our messes. He presses it into my lips, like he had before, and the taste dances across my tongue.

“Now...tell me…” he starts, breathless. “Was that _breaking_ or _bending_? Or maybe a little of both?”

My eyes narrow at him.

“Huh...I think I get the idea.” His eyes trace across my body again. “Gods, you’re a real treat...and fell right into my arms, too.”

I push myself up groggily to a sitting position. He’s still way taller than me. My face hardly reaches his cock. I open my mouth to say something.

“Hush...alright, I’ll tell you what.” He reaches for my hair and fans it out, stroking it. He’s never done something so tender before. It’s like being up close to a tiger and staring it straight in the eyes. “I’ll keep your door open unlocked...I’ll let the choice be yours. Stay as long as you like...I’ll make sure you’re treated like a princess during the day. And at night...well...you know who you are.” He tilts my head up and his balls graze my lips. “If you want to leave, by all means, you’re as free as you want to be. But I promise you.” He pulls my hair suddenly. “I’ll catch up to you. Go ahead and run, but no matter where you go, I will _always_ be faster, and I will savor every single second I have my hands on you.”

My heart skips a beat.

“Oh, did I make that sound too appealing?”

I hear the smile in his voice and sigh. “I...if I run...you know I won’t make it far.”

He kisses me on the top of the head. “Good girl.” He releases me, and I fall limp to the floor. Eyes fluttering shut. I’m a mess, I’m exhausted, and yet, my body’s never felt this good.

His footsteps echo on the floorboards. He reaches for his scythe and pauses.

“I’ll give you a head start,” he calls over his shoulder.”

“Don't miss me too much,” I spit back—and instead of correcting me, he just chuckles. His voice ebbs as he slips down the hall. I shake my head.

I don’t know who will miss who more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, would you look at the time! 
> 
> It's been nearly four years since I've written for this fandom, and two since I posted any kind of writing! Christ, I forgot how much I missed this stuff...and this time, because of quarantine, I quite literally have no excuse other than self-doubt and lack of discipline—you know, a writer's greatest nightmares.
> 
> I'm not gonna say something like "glad to be back," because knowing me, I will probably disappear off the face of the Earth again. But, I'm definitely glad to be releasing another work. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
